The True Story of the Legendary Super Saiyajin
by Bigtime Majin Juggalo
Summary: My first fic...humor me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you think I own any of these characters, think again. I don't even own my computer, let alone DBZ.  
  
Who says that being pure means you can't have any fun? I sure don't live by that rule. Everybody thinks I need to live up to the same standards as my dad, but I could give a damn less. I don't see what makes him and that baka Vegeta love fighting so much. Sure, I don't mind kickin' a little ass, but I'd rather just hang out with my friends. My life was pretty normal like that. Then this guy came to Earth.  
  
Most stories that involve my family start with some sort of evil enemy landing on Earth. That's just one of the things that comes with being the son of Goku. The great Goku. Goku, who saves the world whenever it's in danger (and is never bright enough to get any of the credit.) It makes me sick. Anyway, there's no point dwelling on Dad's shortcomings. The point is, the man can fight, but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I'm getting off the subject. My life was that of a normal 17 year old boy until the craft landed on the Earth and the giant blond guy stepped out.  
  
I could tell by looking at his hair that he was a Saiyan. What the FUCK?!? Dad had told me that the only 4 Saiyans that survived after Planet Vegeta was destroyed were him, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. There was no mistaking that this guy was a Saiyan. Let me tell you, crash landing a space pod in the middle of a crowded city justifiably causes a large scene. The cops surrounded this guy.  
  
"Get your hands in the air and get on the ground!" yelled one cop.  
  
"Don't move or we'll shoot" said another.  
  
The Saiyan hardly looked up from the ground as he smirked and mumbled "Kakarotto!"  
  
Now, I have to admit, I was still in shock at seeing another Saiyan, but I did understand the word 'Kakarotto'. This guy was looking for Dad! I stood back and watched as the muscular Saiyan lifted one hand and blasted 5 police men with Ki blasts from each finger. I have never felt a power so strong, even when Father turns Super Saiyan 3!! This guy could mean trouble.  
  
The situation didn't get any better. 


	2. Calling in the troops

Disclaimer: If you think I own any of these characters, think again. I don't even own my computer, let alone DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The huge man looked up at me and cocked his head to the side. "Kakarotto?" he breathed.  
  
I realized that this could be big trouble. Fortunately, at that time, the rest of the police force arrived to distract the Saiyan, and I was able to escape. I don't want to know what happened to them. I flew back home in record time. I could smell Mom cooking, so I stayed away from the house. Luckily, Dad and Vegeta were sparring out in the field by the pond.  
  
"Is that the best you've got Kakarotto?" sneered Vegeta.  
  
"No, but you know I can't use the best I've got! You'd be a charred spot on the ground." replied dear old Dad.  
  
"You baka. Always holding back when you should let go and give it all you've got. I don't blame your bitch of a wife from nagging you all the time. Because you always make a battle drag on, we've always got to wait for MY nagging wife to get the Dragon Balls to bring back YOUR stupid friends who get themselves killed!"  
  
"Aww...you just don't want to admit that you can't beat anybody without me."  
  
"Kakarotto, do you really believe that? Do you actually believe that you are a stronger warrior than me? A high power level is nothing without the smarts on the battlefield. I am only cocky when I can afford to be. Let's look at it this way. How many times have YOU died? That's what I thought. Now fight like a true Saiy-"  
  
Vegeta didn't get to finish that sentence. While he had been ranting and raving at Dad, Dad had charged up a powerful Kamehameha and let it loose at him.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta, I guess you're right. I don't have the battle smarts to fall like that. Show me how you did that, falling on your ass without getting hurt!"  
  
"Hey Dad!" I had to say something. If dad didn't quit his gloating, Vegeta would likely get up and fry him.  
  
"Gohan! I thought you were going into the city for that Orange Star High School baseball game. Weren't you supposed to meet Videl there?"  
  
"Yeah Dad, but I saw something that I thought you should know about. There was this guy who landed in the middle of the street. In a space pod. And he looked an awful lot like a Saiyan. But Dad, I thought you said that there were only 4 Saiyans left after Planet Vegeta blew up, and that you and Vegeta were the only two left alive. What's the deal?"  
  
"Kid, did you say you saw a SAIYAN?!?" Vegeta was by now fully awake and seemed quite nervous.  
  
"Yeah a big one...and he killed like the entire police force and...and...he was yelling 'KAKAROTTO! Vegeta...do you know what's going on""  
  
"Wait a minute," Dad interjected. "Did you say he was yelling for me? Huh. I know Chi-Chi paid all the bills this month. I quit gambling. Was it the Men in Black looking for me cause I'm an alien?"  
  
"Stupid baka" muttered Vegeta. "Gohan, this 'Saiyan' that was yelling for Kakarotto...was he a big guy. Anywhere from 6 and a half to seven feet tall?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh Dende...this could be very very bad. Real bad."  
  
"What? Hey...Vegeta, are you saying this guy IS a Saiyan? You told me when we first met that there were only four of us left...and you killed Nappa, and Piccolo killed Raditz. With me and you, that makes four. I know that much." I was amazed at Dad's counting skills.  
  
"Kakarotto, shut up. When I was much younger, before our home was destroyed by Frieza, I heard tales of a Saiyan born with a 10000 power level. BORN WITH A 10000 POWER LEVEL! Do you have any idea how strong that is? I was born with a power level that was not nearly 1/100th of that! Supposedly, this child was born the same day as you. I believe his name was Brolly. Because of his extraordinary power, many of us believed that he was the Legendary Super Saiyajin. That stands to reason, for if it IS he that landed in the city, he must have survived the destruction of our home."  
  
"But...but...Why is he yelling MY name?" Dad seemed as scared and confused as ever.  
  
"He wants to kill you," Vegeta said simply.  
  
"Wh-wh-why? What did I do to him? I don't even know him!"  
  
"Well, it's truthfully not hard to see why he'd want to kill you. Remember I wanted to. Honestly, Kakarotto, I have no idea. I thought this was just a myth. We better check this out, though." Vegeta looked at me. "Brat, you might as well come too. Get your big green friend and hurry your ass up!"  
  
I didn't think twice about flying off and getting Piccolo. I knew just where to find him. 


	3. Battle Begins

Disclaimer: They must be bastards, cuz i ain't they daddy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I always got a little dizzy when I flew up to Kami's Lookout. Wait...shouldn't we change it to Dende's lookout now? Hmm. Dammit Gohan you sound like your baka Dad. Hey...where did that come from? Wow. I think I'm losing it. Anyway, today was no exception to the dizziness. I landed and immediately went inside, where Dende and Piccolo were drinking water and reminiscing about their old home planet...Well, Dende was reminiscing; Piccolo didn't remember it.  
  
"Gohan...It's been so long, my friend. How is your little brother? And your father?" said the more genial than usual Namek.  
  
"They're okay right now, Piccolo, but this isn't a social visit. A huge Saiyan landed in the middle of the city and I think he wants to kill my Dad and Vegeta said for me to come and get you and we gotta go cause he wants to kill my Dad and then he'll kill us because you know that's the way things go in our lives." I finally finished, panting. Maybe that's why I'm always so dizzy.  
  
"Kid, you got quite a way with words. A Saiyan, you say? Guess that smartass Vegeta isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Alright, old friend, let's go do this." Piccolo rose from his seat.  
  
As we left a stunned Dende, he shouted behind us " PICCOLO!! GOHAN!! Go stop by Korin's Tower and get some senzu beans...I've got a bad feeling about this one!"  
  
So of course, we completely ignored the guardian of the Earth's pleas. Hey, I may be smart, but the blood of Goku does run through my veins. I know when to ignore good advice. Wait. What? Never mind.  
  
"Kid, do you feel that?" I nodded. "Isn't that your high school baseball field?" I nodded. I didn't yet realize what Piccolo was getting at. Then I saw that the Saiyan that Vegeta called Brolly was down there in left field fighting 3 people. I knew Dad and Vegeta were down there, but who was that other warrior? As we flew closer to the field, I realized in horror that it was Gotenks, that arrogant fusion of my little bro and Trunks. We landed right in the thick of the battle.  
  
"Damn, Gohan, about time you got here. You're lucky we showed up. We couldn't let our dads have all the fun!" Damn, I hate it when those two get together.  
  
"Hey, Son, can...you...help...us...out...here. PLEASE?!" Dad was struggling with this monster, and he was already at Super Saiyan 3!!!  
  
I nodded and powered up. Within seconds, I was trading blows with the one called Brolly and getting the worst end of it. Man, this guy is no joke! He blocked all my attacks with one hand. I had to step back for a second. Brolly focused his attention on my cocky fused brother. Gotenks was no doubt admiring his own power level, so he didn't see Brolly firing at him...  
  
"GOTENKS!!!!"  
  
He looked up just in time to see his own death staring him in the face. 


	4. Inner Turmoil, Realization and Self Loat...

Chapter 4.  
  
I didn't see that. I didn't just see Brolly...vaporize Trunks and Goten. I didn't see anything. If I keep saying it, it didn't happen. I didn't see Videl's body laying among the thousand or so dead at the stadium. I didn't.  
  
Now I'll just open my eyes and prove it.  
  
Maybe it did happen.  
  
"Kid, quit standing there like an idiot. Help your dad!!!"  
  
"Kid, I know. I saw it too. Don't think that I'm not suffering the same as you are. Trunks and Goten are gone, but we're all still here. Snap out of it."  
  
"Do you think that I don't feel guilty about this as well? The burden weighs heavy on me. ..I regret even listening to your father and teaching them that tecnique. But it's too late for that Gohan just quit standing there and go help your father. Let their deaths power you!"  
  
How can he possibly understand the pain that I'm feeling? That was MY little brother! I have had to watch out for him since he was born because the fucking "super saiyan" was busy training in other world. "Oh, look at me, I'm Goku, the big hero, and now I'm an even bigger hero because I'm keeping the world safe by staying dead." What a self righteous asshole! Am I supposed to be grateful? The bastard threw me in against Cell, an eleven year old boy, his own son, and told me that I had to save the Earth. He could have destroyed that monster without any difficulty, I know he could, and I know he knows that as well. But the great Goku had other ideas. Now his youngest son is gone and the boy that I have also treated like a little brother for years is gone too? And why? Because that lousy asshole decided that it would be a great idea for Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion technique.  
  
Gohan. You know this isn't your father's fault. Gotenks was the only chance that the boys had of beating Brolly. No one is stronger than those two combined. You know that. No one would have had any chance against them except...  
  
Except me.  
  
I could have saved them. I could have beaten Brolly, but wanted to let them handle it. I wanted them to try their hand at saving the world. I'm not gonna be here forev...  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I sound just like him. I sound like my miserable self-righteous father. What the hell has happened to me.  
  
Don't worry Gohan. You aren't him. You may be worse. You know that that isn't why you didn't beat Brolly. You were scared. You wanted Vegeta, Gotenks, or Daddy to straighten out the mess just like always. You are nothing but a chickenshit Gohan. Face it. FACE IT, YOU FUCKING COWARD!!! 


End file.
